battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Harris
Profile Dr. Harris is an NPC who currently resides at the Outpost and is helping the player develop stronger weapons to use against the Rebel Army. She is also a former scientist at Installation 17, but left due to ideological differences. Biography After the destruction of the Silver Wolves, Lt. Morgan approaches Aurora looking for ways to develop stronger technology to help defend and use against the Rebel Army, a faction that became a threat shortly after the fall of the Silver Wolves. Aurora mentions Dr. Harris would have been perfect for the job for Harris's mind was years ahead of her time. Continuing, Aurora states that Harris left a while ago because her special interest was Ancient artifacts, but was denied looking into them as it was dangerous and costly and the benefits were unknown. She also left because of ideological differences concerning the fate of the Installation after the fall of the Empire. Later on, Zoey begins looking for Harris, using rumors from Skarborough citizens about a crazy woman who lived in a cave in the mountains of Skarborough, but instead she encounters many defensive turrets still online along the way. She eventually goes to the Ancient Ruins, and encounters a mysterious piece of technology. It begins to attack Zoey, who responds likewise, but then Dr. Harris appears and states that it is not a threat and to stand down. Zoey asks if she could help the Outpost build more powerful technology to help withstand the constant enemy assaults, however, Dr. Harris brushes her off and tells her to leave. Shortly after, Dr. Harris is kidnapped by Rebels, who thought they could blackmail her into their service. They are intercepted by Lt. Morgan who rescues Harris and brings her back to the Outpost. She thanks Morgan and the player for saving her, then leaves and goes back to her dwelling in the Ancient Ruins. After Harris's Experimental Construct starts going on a rampage, Zoey heads to Dr. Harris and asks for her help. Zoey then goes to Installation 17 with Harris to ask Aurora for help as well. Both Aurora and Dr. Harris conclude, an occurrence that's very rare, that they need a supersonic combustion ram cannon to stop the menacing, rogue experiment stalking the Outpost. Harris stated that the speed generated by the cannon can get past the Experiment's regenerative shield and damage it effectively, and the main component of the cannon is a jet engine. They find a Rebel Hanger near Greenborough and use the engine of a V-14 Maverick to create the Scram Cannon. After the player defeats Experiment X17, Aurora offers Harris if she would like to work on a few experiments at the Installation, and Harris accepts the offer in her conceited and patronizing sarcasm. Personality Dr. Harris shows a patronizing, condescending, vain, and narcissistic attitude to those around her. She boasts herself as intellectually superior to all around her, especially the scientists at Installation 17, and Floyd. Trivia *Dr. Harris's text bubble is exceptionally low compared to other characters like those of Lt. Morgan, Sergeant Ramsey, and Zoey, probably done to flesh out her unimpressed and annoyed tone when she talks. *During the mission Plasma Fantastic, Lt. Morgan states that Dr. Harris's stare will haunt his dreams. Gallery File:Encounter dr harris icon.png|Icon. Category:NPCs Category:The Empire Category:Allies Category:Frontier